Melanin-concentrating hormone (MCH) is a cyclic peptide originally isolated from salmonid (teleost fish) pituitaries (Kawauchi et al., 1983). In fish the 17 amino acid peptide causes aggregation of melanin within the melanophores and inhibits the release of ACTH, acting as a functional antagonist of α-MSH. Mammalian MCH (19 amino acids) is highly conserved between rat, mouse, and human, exhibiting 100% amino acid identity, but its physiological roles are less clear. MCH has been reported to participate in a variety of processes including feeding, water balance, energy metabolism, general arousal/attention state, memory and cognitive functions, and psychiatric disorders (for reviews, see Baker, 1991; Baker, 1994; Nahon, 1994; Knigge et al., 1996). Its role in feeding or body weight regulation is supported by a recent Nature publication (Qu et al., 1996) demonstrating that MCH is overexpressed in the hypothalamus of ob/ob mice compared with ob/+ mice, and that fasting further increased MCH mRNA in both obese and normal mice during fasting. MCH also stimulated feeding in normal rats when injected into the lateral ventricles (Rossi et al., 1997).
MCH also has been reported to functionally antagonize the behavioral effects of α-MSH (Miller et al., 1993; Gonzalez et al, 1996; Sanchez et al., 1997); in addition, stress has been shown to increase POMC mRNA levels while decreasing the MCH precursor preproMCH (ppMCH) mRNA levels (Presse et al., 1992). Thus MCH may serve as an integrative neuropeptide involved in the reaction to stress, as well as in the regulation of feeding and sexual activity (Baker, 1991; Knigge et al., 1996).
The biological effects of MCH are believed to be mediated by specific receptors. A tritiated ligand ([3H]-MCH) was reported to exhibit specific binding to brain membranes but was unusable for saturation analyses, so neither affinity nor Bmax were determined (Drozdz and Eberle, 1995). Radioiodination of the tyrosine at position thirteen resulted in a ligand with dramatically reduced biological activity (see Drozdz and Eberle, 1995). In contrast, the radioiodination of the MCH analogue [Phe13,Tyr19]-MCH was successful (Drozdz et al., 1995); the ligand retained biological activity and exhibited specific binding to a variety of cell lines including mouse melanoma (B16-F1, G4F, and G4F-7), PC12, and COS cells.
In G4F-7 cells, the KD=0.118 nM and the Bmax ˜1100 sites/cell. Importantly, the binding was not inhibited by α-MSH but was weakly inhibited by rat ANF (Ki=116 nM vs. 12 nM for native MCH) (Drozdz et al., 1995). More recently specific MCH binding was reported in transformed keratinocytes (Burgaud et al., 1997) and melanoma cells (Drozdz et al., 1998), where photo-crosslinking studies suggest that the receptor is a membrane protein with an apparent molecular weight of 45-50 kDaltons, compatible with the molecular weight range of the GPCR superfamily of receptors. No radioautoradiographic studies of MCH receptor localization using this ligand have been reported as yet.
The localization and biological activities of MCH peptide suggest that the modulation of MCH receptor activity may be useful in a number of therapeutic applications. The role of MCH in feeding is the best characterized of its potential clinical uses. MCH is expressed in the lateral hypothalamus, a brain area implicated in the regulation of thirst and hunger (Grillon et al., 1997); recently orexins A and B, which are potent orexigenic agents, have been shown to have very similar localization to MCH in the lateral hypothalamus (Sakurai et al., 1998). MCH mRNA levels in this brain region are increased in rats after 24 hours of food-deprivation (Hervé and Fellman, 1997); after insulin injection, a significant increase in the abundance and staining intensity of MCH immunoreactive perikarya and fibres was observed concurrent with a significant increase in the level of MCH mRNA (Bahjaoui-Bouhaddi et al., 1994).
Consistent with the ability of MCH to stimulate feeding in rats (Rossi et al., 1997) is the observation that MCH mRNA levels are upregulated in the hypothalami of obese ob/ob mice (Qu et al., 1996), and decreased in the hypothalami of rats treated with leptin, whose food intake and body weight gains are also decreased (Sahu, 1998). MCH appears to act as a functional antagonist of the melanocortin system in its effects on food intake and on hormone secretion within the HPA (hypothalamopituitary/adrenal axis) (Ludwig et al., 1998). Together these data suggest a role for endogenous MCH in the regulation of energy balance and response to stress, and provide a rationale for the development of specific compounds acting at MCH receptors for use in the treatment of obesity and stress-related disorders.
In all species studied to date, a major portion of the neurons of the MCH cell group occupies a rather constant location in those areas of the lateral hypothalamus and subthalamus where they lie and may be a part of some of the so-called “extrapyramidal” motor circuits. These involve substantial striato- and pallidofugal pathways involving the thalamus and cerebral cortex, hypothalamic areas, and reciprocal connections to subthalamic nucleus, substantia nigra, and mid-brain centers (Bittencourt et al., 1992). In their location, the MCH cell group may offer a bridge or mechanism for expressing hypothalamic visceral activity with appropriate and coordinated motor activity. Clinically it may be of some value to consider the involvement of this MCH system in movement disorders, such as Parkinson=s disease and Huntingdon's Chorea in which extrapyramidal circuits are known to be involved.
Human genetic linkage studies have located authentic. hMCH loci on chromosome 12 (12q23-24) and the variant hMCH loci on chromosome 5 (5q12-13) (Pedeutour et al., 1994). Locus 12q23-24 coincides with a locus to which autosomal dominant cerebellar ataxia type II (SCA2) has been mapped (Auburger et al., 1992; Twells et al., 1992). This disease comprises neurodegenerative disorders, including an olivopontocerebellar atrophy.
Furthermore, the gene for Darier's disease, has been mapped to locus 12q23-24 (Craddock et al., 1993). Darier's disease is characterized by abnormalities I keratinocyte adhesion and mental illnesses in some families. In view of the functional and neuroanatomical patterns of the MCH neural system in the rat and human brains, the MCH gene may represent a good candidate for SCA2 or Darier's disease. Interestingly, diseases with high social impact have been mapped to this locus. Indeed, the gene responsible for chronic or acute forms of spinal muscular atrophies has been assigned to chromosome 5q12-13 using genetic linkage analysis (Melki et al., 1990; Westbrook et al., 1992). Furthermore, independent lines of evidence support the assignment of a major schizophrenia locus to chromosome 5q11.2-13.3 (Sherrington et al., 1988; Bassett et al., 1988; Gilliam et al., 1989). The above studies suggest that MCH may play a role in neurodegenerative diseases and disorders of emotion.
Additional therapeutic applications for MCH-related compounds are suggested by the observed effects of MCH in other biological systems. For example, MCH may regulate reproductive functions in male and female rats. MCH transcripts and MCH peptide were found within germ cells in testes of adult rats, suggesting that MCH may participate in stem cell renewal and/or differentiation of early spermatocytes (Hervieu et al., 1996). MCH injected directly into the medial preoptic area (MPOA) or ventromedial nucleus (VMN) stimulated sexual activity in female rats (Gonzalez et al., 1996). In ovariectomized rats primed with estradiol, MCH stimulated luteinizing hormone (LH) release while anti-MCH antiserum inhibited LH release (Gonzalez et al., 1997). The zona incerta, which contains a large population of MCH cell bodies, has previously been identified as a regulatory site for the pre-ovulatory LH surge (MacKenzie et al., 1984).
MCH has been reported to influence release of pituitary hormones including ACTH and oxytocin. MCH analogues may also be useful in treating epilepsy. In the PTZ seizure model, injection of MCH prior to seizure induction prevented seizure activity in both rats and guinea pigs, suggesting that MCH-containing neurons may participate in the neural circuitry underlying PTZ-induced seizure (Knigge and Wagner, 1997). MCH has also been observed to affect behavioral correlates of cognitive functions. MCH treatment hastened extinction of the passive avoidance response in rats (McBride et al., 1994), raising the possibility that MCH receptor antagonists may be beneficial for memory storage and/or retention. A possible role for MCH in the modulation or perception of pain is supported by the dense innervation of the periaqueductal grey (PAG) by MCH-positive fibers. Finally, MCH may participate in the regulation of fluid intake. ICV infusion of MCH in conscious sheep produced diuretic, natriuretic, and kaliuretic changes in response to increased plasma volume (Parkes, 1996). Together with anatomical data reporting the presence of MCH in fluid regulatory areas of the brain, the results indicate that MCH may be an important peptide involved in the central control of fluid homeostasis in mammals.
The identification of a G-protein coupled receptor for MCH has recently been published (Chambers et al., 1999; Saito et al., 1999). These groups identified MCH as the endogenous ligand for the human orphan G-protein coupled receptor SLC-1 (Lakaye et al., 1998). The rat homologue of this receptor (now called MCH-1) was reported to be localized in regions of the rat brain associated with feeding behavior (e.g. dorsomedial and ventromedial hypothalamus). The link between MCH-1 and the effects of MCH on feeding has been strengthened by recent reports on the phenotype of MCH-1 knockout mice. Two groups have shown independently (Marsh et al, 2002; Chen et al, 2002) that the targeted disruption of the MCH-1 receptor gene (MCH-1 knockout) in mice results in animals that are hyperphagic but are lean and have decreased body mass relative to wild-type littermates. The decrease in body mass is attributed to an increase in metabolism. Each group demonstrated that the MCH-1 knockout mice are resistant to diet-induced obesity, and generally exhibit weights similar to littermates maintained on regular chow.
Finally, synthetic antagonist molecules for the MCH-1 receptor have now been described in the literature. Bednarek et al. (2002) have reported on the synthesis of high affinity peptide antagonists of MCH-1. In addition, a small molecule antagonist of MCH-1 has been described by Takekawa et al. (Takekawa et al., 2002). This compound, T-226296, exhibits high affinity for the MCH-1 receptor (˜5-9 nM for rat and human MCH-1), and was shown to inhibit food intake induced by the intracerebroventricular application of MCH. These data validate the strategy of using an MCH-1 receptor antagonist to treat obesity.
Furthermore, in our own studies, we have tested MCH1 antagonists in several animal models that are well known as predictive for the efficacy of compounds in humans (Borowsky, et al., Nature Medicine 2003). These experiments indicate that MCH1 antagonists are useful to treat obesity, depression, anxiety, as well as urinary disorders.
Herein, we report the synthesis of secondary amino anilinic piperidines that bind to the cloned human melanin-concentrating hormone-1 (MCH1) receptor. Additionally, these compounds selectively bind to the MCH1-receptor against other cloned G-protein coupled receptor. The ability to inhibit the activation of the cloned receptor as measured in in vitro assays is disclosed.
Furthermore, the compounds of the present invention may also be used to treat abnormal conditions mediated by inactivation of the MCH-1 receptor such as feeding disorders (obesity, bulimia and bulimia nervosa), sexual/reproductive disorders, depression, anxiety, depression and anxiety, epileptic seizure, hypertension, cerebral hemorrhage, congestive heart failure, sleep disturbances, or any condition in which antagonism of an MCH1 receptor may be beneficial.
In addition, the compounds of the present invention may be used to reduce the body mass of a subject. Furthermore, the compounds of the present invention may be used to treat urinary disorders.